Deleted and alternate chapters
by Ninjagirl93
Summary: This is a collection of rejected or alternate chapters of my story Last One.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter and the next one where cute but they didn't fit the story line. I didn't want to alter it as much as I intended too so instead I added the new one (or will if it's not up...stupid computer...)

* * *

"Kakashi, you know that you're job isn't going to allow much time for her." The Lord Hokage said with a sigh.

I held Aurora tightly in my arms, never wanting to let her go. "I am aware, but…"

"Kakashi, I'm not sure I can allow this." He cut me off before I could protest.

"My lord, please I've gone through it my mind over and over and I know I can do this." I protested making Aurora act fussy as I raised my voice a bit.

The Hokage stood up and looked down at me. "Fine, but do NOT come to me if you get over whelmed. I warned you." He said and started walking off.

"Thank my lord." I said getting up.

* * *

While walking back home I was too distracted by Aurora to notice my students running up to me.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensi!" I heard Naruto's voice call before he nearly ran into me. I quickly stepped out of the way of the over hyper ninja.

"Morning Naruto, how are…"

"What's that you got there?" Sakura asked looking at the bundle of blankets in my arms. I smiled and moved the blankets slightly revealing Aurora's face to them.

"Awww!" Both Naruto and Sakura cooed. Sasuke didn't say a word but I did see him smile a bit.

"Wait, whose baby?" Sakura asked looking at me with confusion written all over her face. "It isn't yours is it?"

"Well, she is now. I found her last night while out on portal." I said shifting Aurora in my arms.

"What's her name?" Naruto asked getting way to excited for a simple answer.

"Her name's Aurora." I decided to stop there. I could see Naruto's mind whirling with questions.

"Where did you find her? Where are her parents? Can I hold her?" He asked all at once. Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. I could tell she wanted to say something but had no chance to.

"I found her in the forest under a tree of all places. I'm not sure where her parents are but I know I'll be raising her. You can hold her when you calm down." I answered. "Now, I hate to ask but, could the three of you watch her for a while? I need to do a few things and I'd rather her stay with someone I trust." I didn't want to leave her but I had to find out what happened last night. If her parents where in fact dead, their bodies where out there some where.

"Hell yeah! We can do it!" Naruto cried. "Believe it!" After that spiel I wasn't sure it was a good idea to leave Aurora in their care, but I had no one else at the time.

I looked at Sakura and motioned for her to come over. "Make sure he doesn't get too excited over this." I said handing Aurora over to her. If any thing, I knew she'd make sure Aurora was safe.

"I will Kakashi-sensi." Sakura smiled and held my little girl close.

I smiled back and began to walk off.

"Sakura let me hold her! Please, please PLEASE!" I heard Naruto plead.

"No way!" Was all I heard Sakura say back before they where out of sight and hearing range.

* * *

Next chapter: Team 7 takes on Aurora!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the original babysitting challenge! and my comments or course

* * *

Sorry for the delay! Busy with school. You'll notice that I never choose a view for team 7. I tried to do it but I just couldn't get a mind set of any of them. I do keep Kakashi's view. Now then, on with the story! Also, I've decided to make them all a bit younger. Team 7 are only 10 years old. You'll see why I did this later.

* * *

"Sakura please!" The blonde cried, practically on his knees bagging. "I promise I won't hurt her! Just let me hold her!"

Sakura sighed and continued to walk towards their teacher, Kakashi's, home. "No way Naruto. Knowing you, you'll drop her from excitement or the moment she starts to fuss."

"Will not!" He cried and continued to rant. Both Sasuke and the pink haired konichi ignored him. Naruto continued to complain and when up until they reached Kakashi's home. Sasuke found the key under the mat and opened the door right as Aurora started to fuss.

"What's wrong with her? What does she need?" Naruto freaked, just like Sakura predicted.

"She might be hungry." Sakura sighed and carfully handed Aurora to Sasuke. "I'll make her a bottle; just keep her entertained until I come back."

"Hey! No fair!" The blonde fumed. "What does Sasuke…?"

"Shut up loser…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. She continued to fuss, each cry getting slightly louder than the last. The raven wasn't exactly sure how to take care of an infant but he knew they liked to suck on things, so her pt a finger in her little hand which she proceeded to put in her mouth. She calmed down and looked up and Sasuke and cooed.

"Hn…" Naruto fumed. But to his joy, when Aurora found out the finger wasn't worth anything she started fussing again. "Ha! See? You don't know anything about babies!" The annoying blonde cheered.

"And you do?" Sakura said walking in with a bottle. Naruto sat there, dumbfounded and unsure how to respond. "Thought as much…Sasuke, you want to feed her or should I?" she asked happily.

Sasuke shrugged as Sakura sat by him and handed Aurora to the pink haired girl. She was a bit saddened but took the doe eyed infant and cradled her as she fed her.

After being fed, Aurora begin to fuss once more. Unsure of what to do, Sakura looks at Sasuke with a confused look. The raven sighed and took the baby. Remembering seeing a woman on the street patting a baby's back over their shoulder he proceeded to do so. He closed his eyes sighed happily when Aurora burped but his eyes snapped open when he felt something warm trailing down his back and Sakura gasp.

"Oh god! Hold on! Naruto hold her!" Sakura said handing her off to the blonde and running off to find a rag.

"Wait, wha…OH! GROSS! SHE THREW UP ON SASUKE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO HOLD HER?" He cried and held Aurora out in front of him. Uncomfortable and messy, Aurora started whaling again.

* * *

Kakashi's view:

Deciding to go back to where I found Aurora, I headed off. I wondered if the heavy rain had gotten rid of any evidence of Aurora's parents ever being there and all hope was lost in finding them.

Once there I searched around the tree and the area near by but no signs of them. Sighing, I was about to give up hope when I finally found a sign, a half of a foot print in the mud. Seeing the direction they where headed I followed. A few yards away I found a pile of clothing. At first it looked like an old, torn kimono but on closer enpection I found it was in fact a body. Carefully, I rolled it over to see its face. She looked maybe in her late twenties to early thirties, long red hair and…purple eyes.

"Aurora's eyes…" I whispered to myself. Looking further, the cause of death was a fatal blow to the head. She wasn't a shinobi, she didn't carry kunai or any weapons for that matter. She was probably just a shop keeper.

Carefully, I picked her up and decided I needed to know more about her and who Aurora was. I also needed to know if Aurora was in any danger and took the body to the Hokage for his help.

* * *

Normal View:

After Sakura helped Sasuke get cleaned up, Naruto made a gagging noise.

"Ugh! Something stinks!" The blonde cried. Both the raven's and Sakura's faces fell.

"Oh boy…" Sakura sighed. "Naruto, go find the diapers." She said taking the stink bomb from him and laying her down on the rug upon the floor. Naruto ran off up the stairs to find them as the other two decide the best way to do it.

"Here you go!" The blonde cried as he ran down the stairs down happily.

"Good, now to change her." Sakura sighed.

"Wait what?" the blonde's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

"Idiot, what do you think?" Sasuke said giving him a sideways glance. "Her diaper needs changed."

* * *

Kakashi's view:

After everything was set with the Hokage, I headed home. I just wanted to relax for a bit after the stress of everything but upon opening the door I realized that wasn't going to happen. The place was a mess.

"Kakashi sensei!" I heard two all too happy voices say. The only one that stayed silent was Sasuke, who looked a little pissed off about something, but relieved to see me. That's when I saw the spit up stain on his blue shirt.

"Well…I see that you three did, uh, a good job." I said barley able to contain surprise in the condition of the place and the way they looked. Sakura's hair was messed, Sasuke had puke stains and Naruto…was sitting on the floor with a sleeping Aurora. I didn't see why they where that stressed. She didn't look like a hassle. Heck, even I knew she wasn't that bad. Without another word, the three of them got up and left, saying their goodbye's in a rush, while I was left wondering what in the world happened to make them freak out so badly.

* * *

Well that's it! sorry if it was short. Stay tune to find out Aurora's secret.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the original version of chapter 5 for Last One. Just didn't fit the story line any more but it's still a good one so I put it here. enjoy!

* * *

Another day passed, then weeks, months and then a few years. Now my little caterpillar is two and chatting as much as Naruto, maybe more so at times. For her age she is incredibly smart. She's already figured out how to arrange the cabinet drawers to climb on to the counter, most of her ABC's and open doors. She learned how to open them by watching me when she was one. Currently she was working on how to open the sliding door to the back yard.

"Aurora, what are you doing?" I asked from behind her, causing her to jump a bit.

"Outside!" she demanded and pointed out the window.

"No, not right now, Daddy has work to do. I promise I will when it's done." I sighed. I was dealing with what missions my team could do. Naruto had been complaining lately they where to easy and I was trying to decide what to do about it.

"No, out!" she whined and pulled at the door. "Fader pwease!" she pouted. I sighed and picked her up. "Come on, why don't we finger paint." I said setting her at the kitchen table and getting paper and paint for her out of the closet. She grinned and begin happily painting. Sighing I sat across from her and got to work on the missions and over due reports.

"Looky!" she cheered about ten minutes later. I looked up and gasped. She was covered in paint; her hair, her clothing and her skin. I nearly face palmed at not thinking about that fact. "It's me and you." She beamed. The only thing not covered in paint where her teeth thank god.

"Oh…wow, caterpillar…it's…beautiful." I said finally looking at the picture. It consisted of a green, blue and white blob and an orange and purple blob. "Is that me?" I asked pointing to the greenish one.

"Uh huh!" Her smiled widened, her face becoming a giant smile. "Dat's you and dats me!" she said pointing to the purple one. "It's for you fader."

"Aw thank you sweetie." I smiled, forgetting momentarily about the mess she made and how hard it was going to be to make her not look like a walking 'modern art' piece.

* * *

"Come on old man! Give us something more challenging!" Naruto shouted in the missions room. Again Naruto was complaining about a mission. I will admit it was a bit too easy, even for three Genin. "Chasing a cat, washing dishes…how are these missions?!"

"Naruto, all missions are important…" Lord Hokage said going off on apolitical rant that I spaced off on. I was thinking about how much crap I was going to get from Iruka for asking him to babysit last minute.

* * *

_"I want to come!" Aurora had pouted. _

_ "No Aurora, this is work daddy has to do." I said kissing the crown of her head. "Iruka will babysit you though." If he ever gets here…I had just called him and hoped he would. The only other person would be Anko and there was no way I was letting that happen._

_ "Yay!" She cheered. She for what every reason adored Iruka. I found him bland and a bit boring but he was good with kids. I heard a knock on the door and quickly opened it to find a very flustered looking Iruka. _

_ "Kakashi, I swear…!" he stopped when my little girl ran and hugged his leg. "Hey there Aurora." He smiled as the beaming two year old. _

_ "Hi Uka!" she giggled._

_ "Well, I must be off." I smiled and got out of there before he had the chance to kill me._

* * *

"Hear that?! We get to do a C ranked mission, believe it!" I heard Naruto cheer, pulling me out of my thoughts. I sweat dropped and wondered how that had happened momentarily.

"Your mission will be to escort Tazuna back to his home land, the land of waves." Lord Hokage stated. "Come in Tazuna." At that moment a drunken old man opened the door and stepped in.

"You're trusting my life with a bunch of brats?" Was the first statement out of the mans, Tazun's, mouth. I knew what was going to happen and grabbed Naruto, covering his mouth so no smart ass comments would come out.

"Nice too meet you…"

* * *

As soon as I got home a book was thrown at my head.

"Bustard! Ever do this to me again and I swear I will personally kill you!" Iruka yelled. I assumed Aurora was down for a nap or he would never say such things.

"I'm sorry, it was a last minute thing." I said putting my hands up in a innocent way. "But I have a favor to ask."

"Oh don't give that bull shit! I know you knew about it before then!" He growled. His face was bright red with anger at this point and I was scared to ask him to watch over Aurora while on my trip. "Fine…what now?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well…my team and I have a mission." I waited for him to yell but instead he smiled.

"Want me to watch over your little angel? Alright." Iruka said in a way too nice way. "You owe me." He smirked. I gulped at that. I knew he had a reputation of making life a living hell if you didn't pay him back.

"Alright, name your price."

"Let me think it over. Have fun on your mission." He smirked as I went upstairs to pack. Now I was really scared.

* * *

Alright! Be ready for the next one! Action is about to happen and shit is going down! :)


End file.
